Retrospectiva
by lettyrin
Summary: Rin virou mocinha e está crescendo, ficando cada vez mais linda e graciosa. E quanto mais linda ela fica, mais ciúmes Sesshoumaru tem, e não entende isso.. até o dia em que entender o que sente por ela, e o por quê de têla protegido até então..
1. Preocupação

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence.

**Retrospectiva**

-

Preocupação 

-

Andavam calmamente, sem pressa de chegar a lugar nenhum. A jornada para derrotar Naraku, já fora completa, ele e o irmão mais novo já tinham tido a sua vingança, junto com todos os outros que tinham contas a acertar com o traiçoeiro. Depois, o grupo feliz e companheiro de Inu Yasha se mudou para um vilarejo, e Inu Yasha escolheu ser humano. Para ficar com a menina. Por amor.. coisa mais patética.

E ele, como não tinha ninguém, nem parentes, nem esposa, ficou por vagar sem rumo pela Sengoku Jidai. Rin e Jaken já estavam acostumados a isso mesmo, apesar de Rin parecer muito indisposta neste dia normal de longas caminhadas..

-"Ai.. dói tanto. Nunca senti essa dor antes. O que pode ser Jaken-sama?" Rin perguntava apertando forte sua barriga, como se isso amenizasse sua dor. Sesshoumaru só ouvia.

-"Ora, como vou saber Rin? Não sou humano e nunca convivi com mulheresss humanass para saber o que é isso! Vocês são muito fracos!" Jaken respondia do jeito mau-humorado de sempre.

-"Vamos dormir por aqui hoje." Sesshoumaru disse, pensando no bem estar de Rin. Não tinha necessidade de tratá-la ou algo do tipo, poderia ser uma simples indigestão ou rejeição de seu organismo com alguma coisa que ela comeu.

-"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin agradeceu, sorrindo mesmo com dor, e sem vê-lo. Ele nunca olhava para trás..

-"Ai.. vou tomar um banho. Deve ajudar né?" perguntou para Jaken, sabendo que talvez não viria resposta, enquanto apertava sua barriga com força.

-"Você é quem sabe moleca.. aproveite que o Sesshoumaru-sama parou cedo hoje. Ainda são 19:00 h.. aproveite o seu banho. Vou pegar alguma coisa para comermos." Ele respondeu até que calmo, talvez estivesse com sono.

-"Hai." Ela respondeu de volta, entrando na mata ao redor, procurando um rio, um laguinho ou coisa do tipo. Estava doendo muito.

Sesshoumaru sentou no chão, encostado numa árvore, e fechou os olhos, nunca dormia. Mas agora que não tinha mais que se preocupar com armadilhas de Naraku, tentativas de seqüestros a Rin, e youkais idiotas procurando fragmentos das jóias, talvez dormisse um pouco. Demoraria até se acostumar com isso, mas seria bom.. descansar o que não descansou durante 5 anos.

Rin encontrou o que tanto queria. E era perfeito! Uma pequena fonte, com águas termais. Morninhas. Perfeitas!

Despiu-se com pressa, reclamando daquela dor, e entrando logo na água. Sentiu o corpo relaxar.. mas a dor não passou. Decidiu tentar esquecer, logo passaria.

Olhou sem querer para baixo. Viu seus.. seios.

Já tinha dois anos que eles cresciam e tomavam forma, sempre lentamente. Sentia que o kimono ia ficando apertado no peito e folgado na cintura.

-"Estou ficando parecida com a minha mãe.." disse sorrindo levemente. Nem fazia idéia do que eram aquelas mudanças.. nunca tivera ninguém que a explicasse o que ocorre com o corpo da mulher, na sua fase da infância, adolescência, e adulta. Nunca tivera um exemplo, um guia. Suas únicas companhias na sua segunda vida, eram Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Ahn-Uhn. Não ligou muito, e parou de se mexer para a água ficar menos agitada, e olhou seu rosto. Estava mais fino, com os cílios mais compridos e lábios mais cheios. O cabelo, comprido, contornava seu rosto. Estava mudando mesmo.. olhou para o kimono à margem da fonte, e suspirou. Seu kimono laranja e amarelo, que já estava apertando-a e deixando as pernas mais à mostra. Não era correto, mas se Sesshoumaru não reclamava, então não tinha por que ter medo.

Olhou para suas mãos. Os dedos estavam mais longos, mas ainda eram mãos joviais. Ela inteira estava mais bonita, mais atraente. Mas ainda tinha 12 anos, e não tinha o corpo completamente desenvolvido. Estava começando a mudar, e gostava dessas mudanças. Não sabia de nada, mas gostava. Só não gostava daquela dor insuportável e constante dentro de seu corpo. Aquilo irritava, dava vontade de deitar e ficar deitada até passar. É o que faria depois que jantasse.

Vestiu seu kimono, e foi andando de volta para o acampamento. Estava com fome, com dor, e queria dormir logo.

Sesshoumaru estancou ao sentir aquele cheiro. Era cheiro de sangue, e tinha o cheiro de Rin misturado à ele. Abriu os olhos e no mesmo instante, correu à procura dela. Encontrou-a voltando para o acampamento, sã e salva, xingando aquela dor no abdome.

-"Ah.. oi Sesshoumaru-sama. Demorei muito?" Ela perguntou quando viu que ele chegou com uma expressão preocupada, mas depois que a viu segura, mudou para a habitual indiferença.

-"Você está bem Rin? Por que tanto aperta seu abdome?" ele perguntou, o dia inteiro ela já estava assim. Queria saber o que diabos era aquilo afinal. Sentiu de novo o cheiro de sangue. Antes que ela respondesse, ele perguntou de novo.

-"Rin, o que é isso?" ele perguntou preocupado ao ver que escorria sangue das pernas dela. Pensou imediatamente que alguém poderia tê-la violentado, seus olhos quase tingiram-se de vermelho tamanha raiva só de pensar nisso. Mas era uma possibilidade, ela não sabia de nada, deveria ter gritado, como não sentiu o cheiro do desgraçado?

-"Hã?" ela perguntou de volta, olhando para baixo e assustando-se ao ver que escorria sangue pelas pernas dela. Não muito, e era um sangue mais denso. Assustou-se ao ver aquilo, não tinha sentido nada! Só aquela dor infernal o dia todo.

Sesshoumaru logo se acalmou de novo, preocupando-se novamente em seguida. Lembrou-se de que meninas humanas da idade dela, _menstruavam_. Ligou as dores dela durante o dia, à esse sangue.. que situação delicada ele se encontrava. Como explicaria a ela? Mal falava com ela, aliás, não falava com ninguém. Como não pensou em pedir que alguém a ensinasse essas coisas? Teria esquecido?

-"Não é nada.. é normal." Ele disse tentando tranqüilizá-la, sendo forçado a falar. Era calado e silencioso, mas dessa vez precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Involuntariamente, passou a mão pelo cabelo, num gesto de 'o que eu faço agora?'.

-"Rin. Venha comigo." Ele disse, seguindo para onde ela havia tomado seu banho. Era o que podia fazer agora..

Rin nada disse, apenas o seguiu, como sempre fazia.

Chegando à beira da fonte, ele rasgou um pedaço de seu kimono, molhou na água morna, torceu para tirar o excesso, e entregou para ela.

-"Durma com isso em cima de seu abdome. Ajuda a aliviar a _cólica_. Quanto ao sangue, não se preocupe, não é nada. Amanhã iremos até algum vilarejo e resolvemos isso." Ele disse dando uma rápida e discreta olhada para ela inteira, e voltou para o acampamento, acompanhado dela.

-"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama." Ela respondeu sorrindo, como sempre.

Era a primeira vez na vida, em uma vida muito longa, em que ele não sabia o que fazer. Que sentia que precisaria de alguém para _ajudá-lo_, a primeira vez que ele sentiu-se envergonhado. Era uma situação muito delicada, até entre pai e filha é complicado, quanto mais entre eles que mal trocavam palavras. Quer dizer, _ele _não falava com ninguém. Mas cuidava dela, e ela era grata por isso, retribuindo até demais.

Não tinha percebido, pois quase nunca olhava para ela também. Mas Rin estava crescendo.. e precisaria de um kimono novo também. Aquele já estava ficando vulgar de tão justo nos quase seios, e no quase quadril. E as pernas também estavam ficando de fora. Rin não tinha maldade, malícia. Foi criada no silêncio dele, e nas reclamações de Jaken. Dois seres masculinos, que nunca deram a entender que havia malícia, maldade e pecado no mundo.

Rin obedeceu as ordens de Sesshoumaru, e dormiu com o pano morno e úmido sobre a barriga. Tentou relaxar, e aquilo ajudava mesmo.

-"Cólica.. hmm.. não deve ser grave. Mas esse sangue.. sempre que tem sangue, é perigoso. Por que dessa vez não é? Ah, Sesshoumaru disse que não é nada.. então posso dormir tranqüila.." ela pensava enquando ainda não dormia.

-"Agora começa o trabalho.. a preocupação.. eu mato quem tentar se aproximar dela." Sesshoumaru pensava, encostado em sua árvore, em como essa passagem de Rin iria ter causar grandes mudanças. Teria que tomar mais cuidado com ela agora.. e o faria com gosto. Ninguém iria se aproveitar dela. Não queria que ela sofresse, e não sabia o por quê disso. Sua dívida com ela já fora paga, mas Rin era única, e era dele. Cuidou dela até agora, e agora cuidaria mais ainda. Mesmo que isso custasse mais noites mal dormidas, cuidado dobrado, preocupação maior. Só não gostava das situações embaraçosas como a que passou a pouco tempo.. embaraçoso para ele né, já que ele sabia de tudo, e ela não sabia de nada. Melhor assim, pelo menos por hoje.

Deu uma última olhada para ela, com a expressão indiferente, mas por dentro estava preocupado e não percebia isso. Rin está crescendo.. e ele não poderia ignorar isso.

**Oi minna-san! Td bem xD?**

**Resolve começar outra fic o.o**

**Dessa vez na era feudal msm xD**

**Soh esse cap vai ser curto assim. Eh ki deu a loca de escrever hj msm, 20/03/06, as 22 i jah são 23:09 **

**E amanha eu tenho aula**

**T.T**

**Espero ki vcs gostem..**

**Muitas emoções ainda na adolescência da Rin**

**Vai ser bem kawaii.. um romance tbm**

**Adoro romances x)**

**Com drama e td..**

**Mas vai demorar**

**Pq ela tem q ser bem mulher ainda!**

**I ateh lah.. mts coisas vão acontecer!**

**Bom**

**Mandem reviews tah? Por favor i.i**

**Espero q cs gostem x)**

**Bejos!**

**By le :D**


	2. Como nascem os bebês?

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha não me pertence.

**Retrospectiva**

**-**

Como nascem os bebês?

-

Rin acordou melhor, mas com o kimono manchado de sangue escuro e denso. Achava estranho, mas Sesshoumaru disse que era normal..

-"Rin, vamos logo. Iremos a um vilarejo hoje." Sesshoumaru já estava de pé, e evitava mais do que o normal, olhar para ela. Não queria enxergar que a pequena Rin estava crescendo e se tornando uma moça. Sabia que essa tal menstruação, era uma passagem da infância para a adolescência dela. E isso significava também que ela poderia gerar crianças.. os youkais que sentissem o cheiro de fertilidade nela, a atacariam. Mas ele não permitiria isso. Ela não sabia nada da vida, não iria descobrir através de qualquer desgraçado que abusasse dela. Rin era pura e assim ficaria. Ninguém chegaria sequer perto dela.

-"Está bem Sesshoumaru-sama. Já vou indo." Ela respondeu levantando-se, e indo novamente até à fonte, lavou o rosto para acordar, fez um bocejo e voltou para o acampamento, onde seu lorde a esperava com Ahn-Uhn e Jaken, já preparados para seguir viagem.

Sesshoumaru mantinha sua expressão indiferente e fria, mas por dentro ele sentia-se acuado, nunca precisou passar por isso antes. Rin estava crescendo.. não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

Rin sentia suas pernas deslizarem, devido ao sangue que descia impiedoso. Estava assustada, estava sangrando e isso era normal? Sempre ouvia dizer que quando pessoas sangram, é perigoso. Por que dessa vez não era?

Não gostava de ver seu kimono manchado de sangue. Era um sangue denso, e com um cheiro forte. Não gostava daquilo, e as cólicas então.. um inferno.

-"Chegamos. Jaken, leve Rin até o vilarejo. Compre roupas, panos e peça para uma mulher de confiança, explicá-la o que é esse sangue." Sesshoumaru ordenou a Jaken, este achou estranho o fato do sangue, mas simplesmente obedeceu, levando Rin até o vilarejo.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se no chão, encostando-se em uma árvore. Fechou os olhos, pensando naquilo que não lhe saía da cabeça. Estava torcendo para não ter que passar por mais situações constrangedoras como a do dia seguinte..

-"Ei, aquela lá não é a tal da Rin?" Inu Yasha perguntou, apontando para uma menina que vinha andando com um youkai sapo ao seu lado.

-"A Rin! É ela sim Inu Yasha!" Kagome se animou ao vê-la. Já fazia 5 anos desde que a vira pela última vez, agora ela estava muito mais bonita! Já tinham passado alguns momentos juntas, em armadilhas do Naraku e coisas do tipo.

-"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Kagome gritava, chamando a atenção de todas, para que a menina olhasse para ela.

Rin ouviu seu nome, e procurou com os olhos quem teria falado. Aquela voz..

-"Kagome?" ela perguntou de volta, já chegando perto de Kagome e dos outros.

-"Faz tempo né Rin? Como você cresceu!" Kagome sorria para ela, estava mais alta e diferente.

-"É mesmo! Você cresceu tanto Rin!" Sango também vinha cumprimentá-la.

-"É.. Rin, daqui uns 7 anos.. me procure e conversaremos viu.." Miroku disse pegando a mão dela e beijando-a.

Rin só olhou interrogativa para ele. Do que ele estava falando?

-"Ssssai! Deixxxe-a em paz! Sesshoumaru-sama me mata se descobrir que Rin conversou com vocêssss!

-"Cale a boca sapo idiota! Vou bater em você!" Inu Yasha já estava se irritando com tudo aquilo.

-"Hã.. Kagome.." Sango disse baixinho para a amiga, apontando para Rin. As manchas de sangue.

-"Nossa.. acho que é por isso que ela está sozinha! Sesshoumaru deve tê-la mandado aqui para comprar kimonos novos. Que kawaii!" Kagome e Sango se emocionaram por Rin ter virado mocinha.

-"Rin! Venha conosco!" Kagome disse puxando-a pela mão, e foram em direção de uma casa de banho que tinha ali por perto.

-"Ei, onde vão?" Inu Yasha perguntava mau-humorado, como sempre.

-"Vamos ajudar Rin-chan. São coisas de mulher." Sango respondeu, enquanto Kagome pegava sua mochila e a levava junto.

-"Feh.. não demorem." Ele respondeu de volta.

-"Inu Yasha.. você é um torto mesmo." Miroku disse calmamente para o amigo.

-"QUE? Por quê?" Inu Yasha se stressava com Miroku.

-"Ai.. você não deve saber." Miroku deixava uma gota pender em sua cabeça.

-"O que eu não sei? O que elas foram fazer afinal?"

-"Você.. não reparou que Rin estava com o kimono manchado de sangue? Deve ter percebido pelo menos o cheiro, seu olfato é bom." Miroku disse.

-"Percebi, mas não é problema meu. O que tem isso?" Inu Yasha perguntou de volta.

-"Rin não é mais criança. Esse sangue, significa que ela pode ter filhos agora. Sango e Kagome também têm isso. Nunca reparou que pelo menos uma vez no mês, Sango fica mais nervosa? É a TPM. Todo mês esse sangue desce, e isso significa que não houve fecundação. Sou um entendedor de mulheres." Miroku respondeu.

-"Ahn.. quer dizer que Rin já pode ter filhos? Ela é tão nova.." Inu Yasha disse.

-"É.. quem sabe daqui a uns 6, 7 anos, ela não tenha um filho meu!" Miroku disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

-"Ai.. eu mereço.." Inu Yasha proferiu revirando os olhos.

-"Jaken, sei que você morre de medo de Sesshoumaru, mas não se preocupe, só vamos ajudar Rin com o problema dela. Somos mulheres também! Fique aqui do lado de fora, enquanto Sango entra com ela na casa de banho, e eu vou comprar kimonos novos e panos para ela. Fique tranqüilo, não somos tão ruins quanto você pensa!" Kagome disse sorrindo para Jaken, que teve seus protestos ignorados.

Rin e Sango entraram na casa de banho, e Sango ordenou que Rin jogasse seu kimono fora, pois já estava pequeno e manchado. Rin obedeceu, claro.

-"Bom Rin.. vamos conversar. Você sabe o que é esse sangue que desce lá debaixo?" Sango começou perguntando calmamente, numa linguagem bem simples.

-"Não sei.. mas Sesshoumaru-sama disse que era normal. Então não me preocupei." Rin respondeu banhando-se naquela água deliciosa, enquanto Sango imaginava como contar a ela o que era aquilo.

-"Hm. Bem, ele tem razão, é normal. Mas é incômodo não é?"

-"É sim.. o cheiro é forte, e é bem irritante andar com as pernas deslizando." Ela respondeu fazendo careta.

-"É verdade. Sabe, Kagome e eu também temos isso. Todas mulheres têm. O comum é usar panos para absorver o sangue, e depois lavá-los e ir trocando. Mas você deve saber que Kagome vem de uma outra era, um futuro. Sabe?" Sango perguntou soltando os cabelos para tomar banho também.

-"É, eu sei sim. Até as roupas dela são diferentes!" Rin respondia.

Sango riu, eram beem diferentes mesmo.

-"Então.. lá na era dela, as mulheres não usam panos. Elas usam _absorventes_. Eu também não sabia o que era isso, mas Kagome traz vários pacotinhos, pra quando a gente precisa, que é uma vez por mês. Com certeza ela vai te dar uns dois pacotes, que vêm 7 absorventes em cada um."

-"O que é isso Sango-sama?" Rin perguntava, nunca tinha ouvido aquela palavra.

-"É como.. ai.. não sei te explicar. É muito diferente! Você coloca entre as suas pernas, onde o sangue desce. E ele absorve, e fica mais preso do que os panos. Mas como não nos vemos muito, aliás quase nunca, é bom comprar panos também para quando você precisar e não estivermos perto. Sabe como seu mestre não gosta de nós." Sango disse normalmente.

-"Certo.. mas o que é esse sangue afinal?" Rin perguntou.

-"Então.. você já deve ter reparado que seus seios cresceram, e seu corpo mudou. Mais ou menos depois de dois anos mudando, você menstrua. Menstruação é esse sangue, Rin. Não é nada ruim." Ela contava, como aprendeu com sua mãe.

-"Reparei sim.. vi que estava ficando parecida com a minha mãe, meu rosto também mudou.." Rin passava a mão pelo rosto, olhando seu reflexo na água.

-"É, está ficando com cara de adolescente.. logo logo é de mulher!" Sango disse sorrindo.

-"Bom, vamos direto ao ponto. A partir de agora Rin, todos os meses, o seu corpo vai produzir um óvulo. É como um ovinho, mas fica dentro de nós. Mais ou menos aqui. (ela disse colocando sua mão sobre a barriga, um pouco abaixo do umbigo) e durante uns 15 dias, ele fica lá, esperando ser fecundado. Se ele for fecundado por um espermatozóide, você ficará grávida. Entende isso Rin?" Sango perguntou séria.

-"Sim.. entendo. Sempre quis ter um bebê! Mas o que é um espermatozóide?" ela perguntava confusa, e Sango ficava meio constrangida em ter que contar _como_ um óvulo era fecundado.

-"Eu também, sempre quis ter um bebê. Mas ainda não está na hora, e eles não se forma sozinhos. Um espermatozóide é como um óvulo, mas só os homens têm. É como uma sementinha Rin. O homem planta a sementinha dentro da mulher, e se ela estiver ovulando, ela engravidará. Pode acontecer de não engravidar, mas é muito raro." Sango disse, não tinhe necessidade de contar logo a _verdade_ para ela. Tinha muito tempo ainda, e Sesshoumaru a protegia às sete chaves.

-"Hm.. e o que o sangue tem a ver com isso tudo?" Rin perguntou, confusa.

-"Ah é, o sangue. Bom, esse óvulo, Rin, precisa de proteção, pois é muito pequeno. E todos os meses quando a mulher ovula, o útero se prepara para receber uma criança, como se todo mês a mulher fosse engravidar. E o útero é um tipo de camadas e camadas de sangue, que também ficam aqui perto do óculo. É como uma casca de proteção. E se não houver fecundação, ele se desfaz, as camadas de sangue saem, e o óvulo morre. E isso é o sangue, Rin. Esse sangue que sai de você, é só uma proteção que não foi necessária. Toda vez que ele descer, significa que você não está grávida." Sango continuava a explicar, e Rin a ouvir bem atenta.

-"Esse sangue costuma descer de 28 em 28 dias. Mas cada mulher tem seu ciclo menstrual. E você, por ser nova, pode ser que demore uns três anos para regular o seu ciclo. Por exemplo; você menstruou ontem, talvez você menstrue daqui a uns 27, 28 dias, ou daqui uns 30. Pode variar meses também, quando eu tinha 14 anos, uma vez minha menstruação atrasou 4 meses. Fiquei super preocupada, mas como eu não tinha estado com nenhum homem, sabia que não estava grávida, e aí quando ela voltou, fiquei tranqüila. Assim que o sangue pára de descer, Rin, após uma semana, vai ser muito difícil você engravidar, por que o óvulo ainda não está pronto. Mas depois de uns 15 dias, aí você estará no seu período fértil. Se um espermatozóide entrar em você, muito provavelmente você engravidará. E se não for fecundado, você perde o sangue de novo. E vai ser assim por uns 50 anos." Sango ia terminando de explicar.

-"Sugoi.. não sabia que era tão complexo assim. Ah, antes do sangue descer, senti cólicas horríveis durante o dia todo. Também é normal?" Rin perguntou.

-"Ah, você tem cólicas. Kagome também tem! Dói bastante né?" Sango perguntou sorrindo, achava bonitinho a passagem de Rin.

-"É.. mas Sesshoumaru-sama molhou um pedaço do kimono dele numa fonte termal, e disse para eu colocar em minha barriga. Ajudou.. diminuiu a dor." Rin respondeu lembrando-se de como aliviou-se assim que sentiu o calor morno em sua barriga na noite seguinte.

Sango sorriu. Então Sesshoumaru não era tão ruim quanto pensavam..

-"Ele está certo Rin. Sempre que tiver cólicas, coloque um pano úmido quente na sua barriga, que provavelmente passa. Algumas mulheres têm cólica antes de menstruarem, também é normal. Você tem cólica, por que às vezes o útero não desce tão facilmente, e os músculos do abdome se contraem para ajudar o sangue a descer, às vezes é o próprio útero que se contrai para descer mais facilmente, e são essas contrações que te dão dor. Eu não tenho isso, mas tenho a famosa TPM.. você ficou mais nervosa ou irritada antes de menstruar também Rin?" Sango perguntou a ela.

-"Não, acho que não. É muito difícil eu ficar nervosa.. minha vida é muito boa ao lado de Sesshoumaru-sama e Jaken-sama." Rin respondeu sorrindo, passando um sabonete com cheiro doce em seu corpo.

-"Sorte sua. Sabe, TPM significa tensão pré-menstrual. Não tem nenhuma explicação para isso, mas sabe-se que está ligada ao período menstrual também, antes dele. Você fica irritada, nervosa, e tudo é motivo para gritar e bater nos engraçadinhos. Pode ser que você tenha de vez em quando. Mas como você disse, talvez seja muito difícil você ficar nervosa. Já bastam as cólicas né?" Sango perguntou rindo.

-"É, já bastam as malditas cólicas!" Rin também riu, fazendo cara de brava ao lembrar-se das dores.

-"Bom Rin.. te desejo boa sorte. Ser mulher não é fácil.. vai desejar voltar a ser criança muitas vezes." Sango disse um pouco distraída.

-"Por que Sango-sama? O que é tão ruim?" Rin perguntou preocupada.

-"Ah.. por que junto com a adolescência, você amadurece a cada dia.. e logo logo vem o Amor, um sentimento difícil de controlar. Vem o ciúmes, o sofrimento, muitas coisas Rin.. mas entre um olhar para o ser amado e a pontada de ciúmes, você vê que tudo vale a pena. Ser mulher é difícil, mas também é maravilhoso." Sango disse sorrindo para Rin, que ficou mais tranqüila.

-"Amor e ciúmes.. sempre ouvi dizer que o amor era um coisa boa. Mesmo que Jaken-sama diga que é desnecessário." Rin falou confusa.

-"Ah, tem tempo pra isso ainda Rin. Aproveite sua adolescência! E meus parabéns por ter virado mocinha!" Sango disse abraçando Rin.

-"Arigatou Sango-sama! Você e Kagome-sama estão sendo de grande ajuda!" Rin retribuiu ao abraço de Sango, agradecendo-a.

-"Sempre que precisar, pode recorrer à nós duas. Diga a Sesshoumaru que ele não precisa temer por você enquanto estiver conosco." Sango disse saindo do banho e se enxugando, para depois se trocar.

-"Eu direi. Ele é muito orgulhoso, mas lá no fundo, esquecido, ele não é ruim como parece. Eu devo tudo a ele." Rin disse sorrindo, e Sango achou bonito.

-"Bom, Kagome já deve estar chegando com suas roupas novas! Ela tem bom gosto viu?" Sango disse sorrindo para Rin.

-"Se você diz, eu acredito!" Rin respondeu também sorrindo.

-"Chegueiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kagome gritava com sua voz pouco chamativa e aguda, pedindo permissão para entrar na casa de banho com as roupas novas de Rin.

-"Rin, olha que lindo esse kimono que eu comprei pra você! Achei a sua cara!" Kagome tirava de uma sacola de pano, um kimono lilás, bem clarinho, com muitas flores brancas e lilás mais escuro na barra e nas mangas. O obi era branco perolado, um kimono lindo.

-"É lindo Kagome-sama.. bem que Sango-sama disse que você tinha bom gosto!" Rin pegava o kimono com carinho, passando a mão no tecido macio.

-"É, eu sei." Kagome disse convencida, e Sango deixou escapar uma gota de sua cabeça.

-"Lilás é a cor da adolescência, Rin. Comprei mais 4 kimonos, uns enfeites de cabelo, e um leque. Achei tudo muito lindo e achei melhor comprar!" Kagome dizia, e Rin arregalava os olhos.

-"Mas eu só preciso de um ou dois kimonos!" ela disse.

-"Não mocinha, agora que você está se tornando uma mulher, tem que andar como mulher. Sesshoumaru deu muito dinheiro pra gastar, e eu gastei ué. Pode dizer que fui eu, ele não vai ficar bravo. Afinal, acho que ele vai adorar te ver linda como vai ficar! Olha, comprei um kimono preto com detalhes em prata, um vermelho com detalhes em dourado, que nem é kimono, é um daqueles vestidos lindos chineses sabe? Não sei onde vai usar, mas é lindo e eu comprei! Tem também um azul marinho com flores e pétalas de sakura em branco, prata e rosa bebê, e esse verde claro, meio amarelinho. Achei tão kawaii! O obi é estampado em flores coloridas, e tem um forro muito lindo embaixo, também estampado. Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru vai adorar, mesmo que ele não demonstre emoção nenhuma naquele rosto impassível." Kagome não parava de falar, e falava rápido, confundido as duas ouvintes.

-"H-Hai.. arigatou gouzaimasu Kagome-sama!" Rin agradeceu à uma das duas amigas que agora tinha, mesmo que fosse para se verem de 5 em 5 anos.

-"Rin, olha que lindo esse enfeite! É uma flor de sakura, esculpida em pérolas. Achei tão lindo esse prendedor.. vai ficar lindo em você. Ao invés de prender essa mecha (aquela que Rin usa, como se fosse uma maria chiquinha, mas só em um lado) com um elástico, prende com essa presilha. Vai deixar você com mais cara de mulher!" Kagome se animava.

-"Kagome, ela só tem 12 anos ainda." Sango tinha gotas em sua cabeça.

-"E daí? Tem que ir se acostumando!" Kagome dizia sorrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-"Ah Rin, a Sango já teve ter te explicado o que é isso né?" Kagome perguntou tirando da bolsa um pacote de absorventes.

-"Explicou, mas eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como eram.. esses são os tais absorventes?" Rin perguntou, apontando pegando o pacote.

-"Hai, são eles memos. Infelizmente não duram muito, então eu comprei esses panos pra você colocar lá e ir trocando e lavando conforme eles forem ficando absorvidos ta?" Kagome disse entregando um embrulho com muitos panos dentro.

-"Nossa.. vocês não têm noção de como estou grata! Espero um dia poder retribuir!" Rin falou um pouco emocionada pela ajuda delas. 5 anos atrás, Kagome tomou conta dela quando Kohaku quis matá-la, obedecendo cegamente a Naraku. Desde então, não acreditava que o grupo de Inu Yasha poderia ser ruim como Jaken e Sesshoumaru diziam. Aliás, Sesshoumaru não dizia nada. E em compensação, Jaken tagarelava o dia inteiro reclamando de Inu Yasha e Naraku e dos humanos em geral.

Kagome ensinou Rin a usar o absorvente, e os panos quando eles acabassem. Rin prestou atenção, e vestiu o kimono lilás com a ajuda delas.

-"Rin-chan.. você está linda!" Sango disse emocionada em ver o quanto ela tinha crescido.

-"É.. eu sou demais." Kagome disse gabando-se, brincando.

Rin foi em direção do grande espelho da casa de banho, olhando-se no espelho, e sorrindo largamente ao ver como estava linda mesmo. A cintura fina marcada delicamente pelo kimono gracioso.

-"Rin, apesar de você ter apenas 12 anos, já tem um corpo muito bonito sabia? Você faz algum tipo de exercício?" Kagome perguntava, querendo ter pernas definidas como a da mocinha ali.

-"Não faço nada além de andar o dia inteiro, literalmente, seguindo Sesshoumaru-sama pra onde ele for. Acordamos de manhã, e andamos até de noite. No começo eu sentia muita dor, mas hoje já estou acostumada, gosto de correr também, quando tem algum campo verde com flores, eles ficam descansando e eu corro um pouco pra sentir o vento. É uma delícia!" Rin respondeu.

-"Nossa.. eu preciso andar mais então. Estou contente com o meu corpo, mas queria ter pernas mais grossas. Por mais que eu pedale na minha bicicleta, não funciona!" Kagome disse meio emburrada.

-"Eu já te disse várias vezes Kagome. Tem que comer mais proteína, e você só come doce, e um monte de tranqueira, não sei como consegue se manter magra!" Sango disse rindo da situação da amiga.

-"Bah.." Kagome 'respondeu.'

-"Bom meninas.. eu preciso ir agora. Já demorei bastante. Mais uma vez, arigatou gouzaimasu! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero poder retribuir um dia, e se precisarem de alguma coisa que eu possa ajudar, me chamem. Pode ser difícil me encontrar, mas quem sabe né?" Rin sorria para elas.

-"Hai Rin-chan. Agora vá, antes que Sesshoumaru tenha um chilique." Kagome disse despedindo-se de Rin.

-"Boa sorte Rin. Foi um prazer conversar com você!" Sango abraçou-a também para se despedir.

-"Sayonara Sango-sama, Kagome-sama. Muito obrigada." Rin disse dando tcau com as mãos.

-"Tchau Rin!" Sango e Kagome também balançavam as mãos se despedindo da garota. Quem diria que um dia elas conversariam e seriam amigas?

-"Foi legal né Sango? Quero só ver se o Sesshoumaru vai dizer que odeia tanto os humanos, quando ver a Rin tão linda como está. Logo logo ela estará mais bonita ainda." Kagome perguntou para a amiga, enquando olha Rin sumir aos poucos no horizonte, já mais longe do vilarejo.

-"É. Foi legal mesmo. Quando ela me perguntou como um nascia um bebê, fiquei em dúvida em contar a verdade. Acabei contando, mas sem falar realmente como um espermatozóide ia parar dentro dela. Só disse que precisava da união do óvulo e do espermatozóide." Sango contou para Kagome.

-"Sua louca! Devia ter contado tudo!" Kagome repreendeu-a.

-"Louca é você! Imagine-se no meu lugar! Rin não sabe nem o que é beijar, quanto mais o que é fazer amor, ou sexo!" Sango respondeu.

-"É, tem razão. Melhor deixar o tempo cuidar disso. Mas bem que fizemos um bom trabalho né?" Kagome perguntou sorrindo com orgulho.

-"É. Já pode ter um filho Kagome." Sango respondeu sorrindo, e falando isso só para brincar.

-"É, quem sabe. Quando o Inu Yasha se der conta do que eu sinto por ele, pode até ser!" Kagome respondeu esperançosa.

-"Idem. Espero que Miroku tome jeito pra um dia ficar comigo.. só comigo." Sango disse também esperançosa.

-"Bom, vamos voltar. Já está ficando tarde." Sango disse.

-"É, vamos indo." Kagome concordou, e viraram na direção contrária de Rin, e foram embora conversando sobre aquele dia diferente.

-"Você ssssssabe que Sssssessssssssshoumaru-ssssama não gosssssta de Inu Yasha e os amigosssssss dele." Jaken já começava o sermão.

-"Tá, mas o senhor viu que elas não são ruins como vocês dois teimosos pensam.

-"Messsssssmo asssssssim.. acho que ele não vai gossssssstar." Jaken continuava.

-"Vai gostar sim. Não estou linda?" ela perguntou dando uma voltinha, sorrindo em ver como o kimono era lindo.

-"Essssssstá bonita sssim." O pequeno youkai teve que concordar, estava linda mesmo.

-"Por que demoraram tanto?" Sesshoumaru apareceu do nada, e olhava feio para Jaken, esperando uma explicação.

-"Eu encontrei com Kagome-sama, e Sango-sama, e elas me ajudaram no que eu precisava.. e conversamos um pouco sobre essas mudanças que estão acotencendo comigo." Rin entrou na frente de Jaken, e com coragem disse logo a verdade.

-"Rin, eu já disse que não quero que você chegue perto deles." Sesshoumaru disse em tom de reprovação.

-"Mas elas foram bondosas comigo.. foram de grande ajuda." Rin respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

-"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Ela pediu baixinho, ainda sem olhar para ele.

-"Tudo bem, Rin. Comprou o que eu pedi?" ele perguntou, limitando ao máximo suas frases.

-"Kagome-sama comprou pra mim! Comprou panos, e 5 kimonos. Eu disse que era muito, mas ela já tinha comprado! Este que estou usando é o mais bonito. Gostou?" ela perguntava inocentemente, dando uma voltinha e sorrindo para ele, como sempre fazia. E só assim ele finalmente pôde analisá-la.

-"Está bonita sim, Rin. Parece uma dama." Ele respondeu, querendo sorrir em vê-la tão linda e diferente, como nunca tinha visto, mas não se permitiu a sorrir. Mas estava orgulhoso. Orgulhoso de sua pequena Rin ser tão linda, tão meiga e perfeita.

-"Elas te explicaram tudo Rin?" ele perguntou.

-"Sango me explicou tudo. Até como nascem os bebês!" ela respondeu sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco, e arregalou os olhos, involuntariamente. Sentia raiva, como ela poderia ter contado a Rin uma coisa daquelas? Ela era muito nova ainda! E Rin falou com tanta naturalidade, que o fez sentir-se envergonhado. Tinha desejado tanto não sentir-se daquela maneira de novo..

-"Como! O que foi que ela te disse exatamente Rin?" ele perguntava com um certo tom de raiva na voz.

-"Ela disse que é preciso um homem e uma mulher para se formar um bebê. Mas.. ai.. esqueci de perguntar exatamente _como_! Ela só disse isso.. disse que o homem colocava uma _sementinha_ na mulher, e se ela estivesse ovulando, um bebê se formaria." Ela respondeu meio bravinha. Deveria ter perguntado!

-"Hm. Então tudo bem, ela está certa." Sesshoumaru assim que ouviu a explicação inocente de Sango, ficou tranqüilo. Não tinha necessidade de Rin saber dessas coisas, não agora. Ele a protegeria.

-"Passaremos uns 5 dias aqui, já achei uma boa clareira para ficarmos. Até que seu ciclo tenha terminado Rin. Percebi que você tem cólicas, então vamos ficar aqui para descansar, depois seguiremos viagem. Jaken, vá buscar lenha para fogueira e depois prepare algo para Rin comer." Sesshoumaru falou demais em uma única fala, mas foi preciso. Quando virou-se para ir para a tal clareira, e esperar Rin vir junto, ela disse:

-"Descobri que posso ter filhos.. eu sempre quis ter um bebê. Mas Sango disse que era muito, muito cedo ainda." Rin disse carinhosamente, acariciando sua barriga. Sesshoumaru olhou para trás intrigado com a inocência dela, e olhou com carinho a cena que via. Rin era tão pura..

-"Rin.. vamos logo." Ele disse num tom de voz mais calmo, pelo que tinha visto. Rin prontamente obedeceu.

E seguiram para a clareira, onde Jaken já preparava a fogueira, e a noite estava linda, com muitas estrelas no céu. Rin adorava as estrelas, sentou-se envolta da fogueira, e pôs-se a observar o céu, sob o olhar discreto e encantado de Sesshoumaru. Ele não demosntrava, mas adorava observá-la. Queria estar sempre com os dois olhos sobre ela, ela era humana, frágil e inocente. Precisava dele.

"Estou feliz por estar mudando.." Rin pensava, e sorria discretamente olhando para o céu. Sorriu mais quando lembrou que Sesshoumaru a achara bonita naquele kimono. Foi a primeira vez que ele disse isso..

Sabia que ele era um homem de poucas palavras. Mas por um dia, já estava bom demais. O sono foi chegando, e ela se deitou, fazendo uma retrospectiva de tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia..

**Minna-san! Td bem xD?**

**Espero q estejam gostando desse fic! Vai demorar bastante pra esse casal mt lindo ficar junto**

**Pq vão se passar uns 7 anos ainda.. e nesses 7 anos, mt coisa ainda vai acontecer x)**

**Bom**

**A mah-chan ker q eu a adicione**

**Eu adiciono vc moça, mas não apareceu seu email no seu review! Manda um email pra mim, com o seu email do msn q eu te adiciono!**

**Eh viu? Manda um email q eu te adiciono ;)**

**Bom**

**Mandem reviews tah? Por favor!**

**Logo logo eu atualizo a memories of titanic**

**Vai demorah um pokinho, mas nem vai ser tanto assim!**

**Bom**

**Bejos pra vcs**

**Espero q gostem xD!**

**Kissus no letty rin :D**


	3. Baunilha com Cacau

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence.

**Retrospectiva**

**-**

Baunilha com Cacau

-

Rin acordou mais tarde, sem precisar ser acordada por Jaken para seguirem viagem. Teria 5 dias para descansar..

Deu bom dia para Jaken, mas não achou Sesshoumaru para dizer-lhe bom dia também.

-"Jaken-sama, vou tomar banho tá? Quero experimentar as coisas que Kagome-sama comprou ontem! Têm um cheiro tão bom!" ela disse indo pegar as loções e coisas de banho, que tinha guardado nas bolsas que Ah-Uhn carregava.

-"Esssstá certo.. não demore, precisssssssamosss procurar comida.." ele respondeu, ainda deitado encostado a uma pedra, onde descansava de olhos fechados, mas sem dormir.

Rin pegou as coisas, pegou outro kimono, e saiu à procura de alguma fonte para tomar seu banho matinal. Estava ficando mais vaidosa..

-"Ah! Achei!" ela disse feliz por finalmente poder ir tomar seu banho. Tirou o kimono que usava, e escolheu a loção de baunilha com cacau. Não era doce-enjoativa, pois o cheiro adocicado era bem suave.

Entrou na água, relaxando o corpo ao senti-la morna. Como adorava tomar banho!

Emergiu-se, e passou um pouco da loção em seu corpo e em seu cabelo. Não tinha reparado ainda, mas seu cabelo estava mais comprido.. estava mais bonito assim. Deixava-a parecendo mais moça. E ela gostava disso.

Lembrou-se de quando Kagome elogiara suas pernas. Por que eram mais bonitas? Não via diferença entre suas pernas, e pernas de uma mulher mais velha, com pernas mais gordas talvez. Pernas são pra andar.. ou pra alguma coisa que ela não sabia? se Kagome elogiou, quer dizer que pernas bonitas são atraentes?

_"Mas não devo mostrá-las.. não é correto."_ Ela pensou, repreendendo-se só de pensar em encurtar o kimono, já que tinha pernas bonitas.

Ela adorava aquela loção. Tomaria cuidado para não acabar logo, vai que não tenha daquela com aquela essência em qualquer outro vilarejo.. não sabia quando passaria por aquele de novo.

Sentiu um pouco de cólica outra vez. Instintivamente, levou a mão à barriga e a massageou de leve, tentando aliviar a dor. Talvez essa parte fosse a pior de ser mulher..

Sentiu também um ronco, estava fome.

_"Ai.. se eu não ajudar Jaken-sama, ele não acha comida sozinho.. é um preguiçoso."_ Ela pensou fazendo uma carranca falsa, dando risada depois.

_"Pena que Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta de frutas.. quero comer salada de fruta hoje. Aliás, ele nunca comeu.. mas é tão sério, talvez nem queira experimentar.."_ ela pensou um pouco triste. Sempre que oferecia algo para Sesshoumaru comer, ele recusava. Mas mesmo assim oferecia, por educação.

Olhou para seus dedos, e viu que estavam começando a ficar enrugados, já estava na hora de sair de seu banho.

Deu olha olhada rápida pelo arredor, e não viu ninguém. Saiu da água, nua, sem pudor nenhum, e pegou a toalha para se enxugar.

Enxugou-se, e vestiu a primeira camada do kimono, e depois o kimono rosa. Torceu um pouco mais os cabelos antes de penteá-los, e depois que penteou, deixou-os soltos.

Sentiu o cheiro da loção em seu corpo, era suave e docinho. Simplesmente adorava aquele cheiro novo. Será que Jaken-sama e Sesshoumaru-sama também gostariam?

Voltou para o 'acampamento' apreciando o aroma daquela loção. Era muito boa mesmo! Sorriu ao ver que Jaken já tinha feito uma fogueira, e fervia água para fazerem chá. E também já tinha pescado dois peixes. Nem precisou da ajuda dela, e isso era ótimo, não queria se sujar para pescar depois de ter tomado um banho de princesa.

-"Jaken-sama! Arigatou!" ela disse pegando o sapo no colo e o abraçando, como se fosse uma boneca.

-"Me largue moleca! Me ponha no chãããããão..!" ele gritou irritado, era tão menor que Rin.

-"Tá.. tá.. mesmo assim arigatou." Ela agradeceu novamente, com cara de anjinho, o que fez Jaken contorcer o nariz e olhar feio para ela.

-"Que cheiro bom.." ele disse procurando com o nariz de onde vinha aquilo, enquanto se sentava perto da comida.

-"Ah, Jaken-sama gostou? É o meu perfume novo!" ela respondeu sorrindo.

-"É muito bom sssssim.." ele respondeu, pegando seu peixe e começando a comer, e Rin também pegou o seu peixe para comê-lo.

-"Jaken-sama, onde está Sesshoumaru-sama?" ela perguntou entre uma mordida e outra.

-"Saiu cedo, deve estar por aí.. sabe que ele gosta de ficar sozinho." Ele respondeu naturalmente, tomando um gole de chá.

-"Hm.. vou procurá-lo. Quem sabe ele não quer tomar um chá?" ela disse, já terminando de comer o seu peixe, e enchendo uma xícara com o chá morno.

-"Essssssssstá bem.. se não achá-lo logo, volte para cá. Sesshoumaru-sama não quer que você fique andando sozinha por aí." Ele respondeu, ainda comendo seu peixe.

-"Hai. Até já Jaken-sama!" ela falou, pegando a xícara e indo à procura de Sesshoumaru.

oOo

Sesshoumaru sentiu um cheiro doce e suave no ar, levemente misturado com o de Rin. Talvez ela estivesse por perto, mas também poderia não ser ela.. não deu importância, se não fosse ela, tiraria a criatura dali e pronto.

Rin ainda não tinha achado Sesshoumaru, e nem imaginava que estava perto dele. Distraída, ela tropeçou em algo, e cortou sua perna.

Nem tinha percebido, mas quando levantou-se, sentiu o corte arder um pouco e praguejou. Detestava se machucar, e tinha rasgado um kimono lindo que custou caro. Teria de usá-lo para dormir..

Continuou andando, agora tomando mais cuidado para não se machucar de novo. Um filete de sangue escorria e manchava o kimono, mas não era nada grave. Só irritante.

oOo

Sesshoumaru estava sentado, encostado à uma árvore, quando sentiu mais uma vez o cheiro de sangue de Rin, mas não era o cheiro _daquele_ sangue. Este não era normal, não era bom, era perigoso.

Sem pensar nisso tudo, levantou-se numa velocidade sobrenatural, e seguiu o cheiro de sangue, com baunilha e cacau.

Segundos depois, a encontrou mancando levemente e com uma expressão um pouco emburrada no rosto. Rin era engraçada..

Ao ver que o motivo de seu desespero era um mísero corte fino na coxa dela, quase fez uma carranca ou suspirou, mas não se permitiu a isso. Parecia que seu rosto estava tão acostumado com a indiferença, que parecia não conhecer mais as expressões e emoções.

Quando Rin viu Sesshoumaru, envergonhou-se um pouco pela situação que se encontrava, com o kimono rasgado, e o preocupando à toa. Sabia que ele tinha sentido o cheiro de seu sangue, e como sempre, corria preocupado e sem que ele mesmo percebesse, uma gota escorria ao lado de sua cabeça, já que ela nunca estava realmente em perigo.

-"Rin." Ele falou sério.

-"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" ela respondeu olhando para a figura mais alta, e um pouco assustada.

-"Tome mais cuidado." Ele respondeu ainda sério.

-"H-Hai.." ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça um pouco mais envergonhada.

Ele virou as costas e voltou para o 'acampamento', com ela andando atrás dele.

Assim que chegaram, Rin voltou para a fonte e lavou o ferimento, fazendo um curativo em seguida. Ardia um pouco, mas fazer o quê?

Ficou pensando no seu aniversário, no que faria..

_"No que faria?" _ela perguntou irônica, para si mesma. Nunca fazia nada, não ganhava nada, mas estava sempre feliz mesmo assim. Sesshoumaru não se importava com esse tipo de coisa, e ela também acabou se acostumando com isso. Mas este ano ela queria um presente. Queria um par de sapatos, daqueles que só princesas usam. Será que se pedisse com jeito.. ele daria? Não gostava de pedir coisas a ele.. mas agora que Naraku tinha sido derrotado, ele não tinha mais rumo. Talvez não tivesse problema nenhum em pedir um sapatinho de aniversário.

Terminado o curativo, notou que em poucas horas, o pôr-do-sol já estaria dando um belo espetáculo, o que ela assistia todos os dias.

Sempre convidava Jaken e Sesshoumaru, mas é claro, Sesshoumaru nunca aceitava, e Jaken às vezes (raras vezes) fazia companhia à ela naquela cena tão linda.

Resolveu ir colher flores até o pôr-do-sol. Tinha um campo de margaridas perto da fonte onde se banhava, e margaridas com pôr-do-sol.. não havia cenário mais lindo para ela, naquele dia, naquela hora. Não na opinião de olhos alheios e perdidos na garota que corria no campo, se divertindo entre as flores. Sorria para o céu, para as flores, para as borboletas e o que mais estivesse ali. E se soubesse que estava sendo _'vigiada' _por _ele, _sorriria mais bela ainda. Para _ele_.

Sesshoumaru estava de certa forma, descansando em um grande galho, de uma árvore alta e antiga. Seu corpo poderia estar descansando, mas seus olhos e mente estavam concentrados na segurança de Rin. Com esses 5 anos, que parecem segundos para um youkai, foram 5 anos demorados e melhores do que os anteriores. Graças a Rin, a Jaken, e também Ahn-Uhn. Mesmo que não percebesse, esses três eram seus amigos, amigos de verdade. Podia confiar neles, sabia disso, mas não admitiria que eles eram seus amigos. Uma humana, e dois youkais fracos. Jamais.

E com esses 5 anos de vigilância pela segurança de Rin, sem que ele percebesse, ele não mais a olhava somente como algo para se proteger. Além de vigiá-la para ver se estava bem, ele a olhava com orgulho, com uma felicidade que nem mesmo ele sabia que sentia. Rin ainda era jovem, mas sua beleza de mulher já começava a se manifestar, aos poucos. Sesshoumau não reparava nas pernas ainda quase infatis, ou nos pequenos seios que surgiam. Só conseguia reparar e admirar aquilo que não mudara, e que _nunca_ mudaria nela. O sorriso.

Ele tinha poucas memórias de pessoas sorrindo. Sua mãe morreu cedo, e seu pai estava sempre lutando, ou ocupado demais com a nova esposa que era humana e precisava de mais proteção, ou estava cansado, ou estava treinando-o para ser um grande samurai, mesmo que fosse um youkai muito forte. Sua infância se resumia em treinos, e muitas aulas de filosofias, matemáticas e tudo que os sábios estudam. E a sua adolescência, mais e mais treinos, sem tempo para nada nem para ninguém. Perdeu o pai também cedo para a idade de um youkai, e então.. estava sozinho.

E ele via em Rin todo esse _carinho_, todo esse _companheirismo_ e _amizade, _que ele não teve naqueles anos que deveriam ter sido os melhores de sua vida. Mesmo que eles não conversassem, o simples fato dela estar sempre ao lado dele, sendo fiel e preferindo sempre seguir com ele quando humanos ou monges pediam para ela abandoná-lo, dizendo que uma relação entre humanos e youkais, não pode ser nenhuma outra que não seja de ódio. E ela sempre seguia com ele, sorrindo para os que quiseram tirar-lhe a felicidade. Um dia ela disse para que somente eles escutassem, mas Sesshoumaru estava perto para ver quem ela preferiria, e ela disse sorrindo, sábia:

-"Eu e Sesshoumaru-sama somos a prova de que humanos e youkais podem sim viver em harmonia. Ah, Jaken-sama e Ahn-Uhn também."

Aquela cena voltou à sua mente, e ele sentiu orgulho mais uma vez. Mesmo que detestasse humanos, Rin era uma exceção, uma grande exceção. Rin não era humana, Rin era uma espécie de anjo. Um anjo que veio um pouco atrasado, mas que mesmo assim trouxe mais um objetivo para a sua vida, que se resumia em ser o senhor do da Sengoku Jidai, estabeler um Império sobre aquele solo, e mandar em todos. Agora não tinha mais pressa para isso, e nem tanta vontade de ser tão cruel. Não que tivesse desistido de sua natureza fria e calculista, mas ainda tinha muito tempo para isso.. agora só queria cuidar de Rin, para que nenhum idiota chegasse perto dela sentindo o cheiro do _cio_ dela.

Todo esse pensamento foi interrompido quando ela olhou para o céu, e sorriu radiante para o sol que se preparava para ir embora. Sem perceber, transmitiu carinho ao vê-la fechar os olhos e sentir uma leve brisa balançar seus cabelos negros. Ela sentou-se sobre as flores, e abraçou as pernas. Contemplou com olhos maravilhados, aquele belo crepúsculo. Nunca se cansava de ver aquilo, mesmo que todos os dias. Era lindo, era infinito, como os seus sonhos.

Logo anoiteceu, e ela resolveu deitar-se nas flores, e contemplar a meia Lua. Estava perto do 'acampamento', e esperava que Sesshoumaru não ficasse bravo com ela, pela sua demora. Seriam apenas alguns minutinhos. Nem imaginava que ele estivera ali protegendo-a o tempo todo..

-"Uma estrela cadente!" ela falou um pouco exaltada, feliz por ter visto uma estrela cadente pela primeira vez. Levantou-se rapidamente, e lembrou-se de ter ouvido que era para se fazer um pedido quando se visse uma estrela cadente. Não pensou duas vezes em que pedido faria.

Pousou as duas mãos no peito, juntas, e ergueu o olhar ao céu, depois fechando os olhos, numa expressão serena:

-"Quero estar sempre com Sesshoumaru-sama.." disse calma, do fundo do coração. Queria mesmo estar sempre com ele, que era o seu 'melhor amigo' na sua segunda vida.

Sesshoumaru tinha boa audição por ser um youkai. Seus olhos quase se arregalaram, e a boca quase ficou levemente aberta numa expressão de espanto. Seu rosto estava tão habituado a "não se mexer", que ele nem notou. Mas ficou espantado com o que ouvira.. sentiu um turbilhão de emoções dentro de si, mas não sabia o que era isso. Apenas sentia uma coisa boa, agora tendo a certeza de sua Rin, jamais se afastaria dele. A única pessoa, a única esperança, o mais importante objetivo para manter-se vivo. Vivo para protegê-la, vivo para vê-la tornar-se cada vez mais bela, e corajosa. Rin era tão rara..

Mais uma vez, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando percebeu que ela estava dormindo, distraída. Se ele não estivesse ali, sairia para procurá-la e ainda daria uma pequena bronca por ela ter se distraído. Era perigoso.

Ao invés disso, apenas desceu da árvore que estava, num salto.

Silencioso, caminhou até o lugar onde ela estava, a passos lentos e cautelosos para que ela não acordasse. Quando chegou até onde ela dormia com um leve sorriso no rosto, ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, e tomou-a nos braços, encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito. Com todo o cuidado para não acordá-la, levou-a de volta para o acampamento, e a deitou cuidadosamente sobre o tecido que ela dormia, e como ventava, procurou alguma coisa para aquecê-la. Viu que ela tinha se esquecido de comprar mantas e cobertores..

Sem pensar em outra coisa, tirou seu 'manto' macio e quente, e colocou-o em cima dela, com leveza no toque, para não acordá-la. Não queria tirar aquela expressão linda do rosto dela..

Viu que Rin se mexeu, e assustou-se com medo de que ela acordasse.

Ela apenas pegou o 'manto, e abraçou uma parte dele, apoiando a cabeça na maciez dele. Ainda estava adormecida, e nem imaginava que aquilo que abraçava, era o manto de Sesshoumaru. Estava inconsciente, perdida em sonhos, em margaridas e céus.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se novamente, e sentou encostado a uma árvore ali perto, observando-a dormir. Depois de contemplá-la, perdeu-se no sono, e adormeceu também, tranqüilo, por que sabia que ela estaria ali amanhã, e depois de amanhã, e sempre para ele..

**Oieee minna-san xD**

**Cap mais curto TT**

**Foi mal TT**

**Foi mal pela demora tbm neh..**

**E ahhh**

**Na minha fic, o sess tem os DOIS BRAÇOS**

**Tadinho ficah soh com um? Alem de ficar feio**

**Não dah pra abraçar a rin! A rumiko eh tão cruel i.i**

**Bom**

**Espero q vcs gostem..**

**Logo vo tah atualizando a memories..**

**I a amor inventado como não tah fazendo mt sucesso, não to com mt pressa de continuar.. mas o cap 4 jah tah na metade x)**

**O cap 4 de memories tbm tah quase terminado..**

**Tem sido meio difícil escrever ultimamente**

**Muitos problemas.. **

**Eu fico sem cabeça e sem ânimo pra escrever sobre esse casal tão lindo**

**Ah, dexa eu dah um conselho?**

**Baxem na net, o anime _Ragnarok – The Animation_**

**Eh a coisa mais linda o casalzinho principal.. igualzinho o sess i a rin**

**O menino soh protege a menina.. msm q ele morra pra isso x)**

**Mas ele não morre D**

**Serio.. si der, assistam**

**Eh lindo demais, e eu chorei no ultimo episodio**

**Tem 26 epis soh.. i tem no site ****http/ o Roan e a Yuufa são praticamente uma versão mais nova de Sesshoumaru e Rin**

**Eles são dois adolescentes**

**Ah não vo contah! Kem kiser q assista, não vai se arrepender!**

**Eh soh isso**

**Kissus x)**

**Espero q vcs gostem desse cap.. escrevi ouvindo a musica "You're Beautiful" do James Blunt. Perfeita pro sess cantah pra rin**

**Baxem ela tbm.. eh linda x)**

**Bem calminha e romântica, ótima pra ouvir enquanto lê fic de sess e rin xD**

**Aii soh isso**

**Agora eu paro!**

**Kissus !**

**By le :D**


	4. Eu não deveria

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence.

**Retrospectiva**

-

"Eu não deveria.."

-

-"Ai.." gemeu baixinho, já sentindo o sol esquentar seu rosto. _"Estou com cólica de novo.. isso dói tanto.." _pensou, não querendo acordar. Sabia que teria aqueles cinco dias para dormir até a hora que quisesse, e tinha que acordar cedo por que estava com cólicas. Isso era injusto.

Rendendo-se à vontade de continuar dormindo, levantou-se e viu que Jaken já estava fazendo o seu café-da-manhã.

-"Ohayo Jaken-sama.." disse sem muito ânimo. Não queria comer, queria estar correndo por aí, colhendo flores, ao invés de ter que tomar o desjejum e ir deitar-se de novo, até que a incômoda dor passasse.

-"Jaken-sama, onde está Sesshoumaru-sama?" ela perguntou dando uma mordida numa fruta, sem cerimônias.

-"Essstou canssssssado de ressssponder a você.. você faz essssssa pergunta todossss osss diass... ele sssssai para pensssssar.. pelo menossss é o que parece.. nem uma vida inteira ssssseria o sssssuficiente para conhecer Sessssshoumaru-sssama por inteiro.." Jaken respondeu, um tanto filósofo.

-"Eu sei disso tudo Jaken-sama.." ela respondeu sem ligar muito. Sabia que era verdade. Apenas gostava de ter certeza de que ele estava por perto.

oOo

Passaram-se dois anos. Sempre do mesmo jeito, com Rin tendo cólicas sempre que estava naqueles dias, e tinham que parar para que ela se recuperasse. Sesshoumaru não tinha mais pressa, já que não existia mais Naraku para derrotar. Mas ultimamente uma coisa tem deixado ele preocupado, e Jaken nervoso..

-"Kuso! Será que dá para parar de falar assim comigo! Você não sabe o que é ser mulher! Ou quase uma! Isso dói! Irrita! Me deixa indisposta! E você não ajuda nada, só fica reclamando! Não é você que está com essa dor horrível dentro do corpo! Sapo idiota!" Rin esbravejava brigando com Jaken, a ponto de pegá-lo e jogá-lo longe. Sim.. Rin começara a ter TPM. Sesshoumaru às vezes arregalava os olhos sem que ninguém visse, quando ela tinha esses ataques. Não era a Rin que ele conhecia, a menina doce que colhia flores, sonhava sorrindo, e coisas meigas como ela.. Mas inexplicavelmente, antes de entrar em período menstrual, seu humor mudava drasticamente, ela se irritava com tudo, brigava com Jaken, não o chamando mais de "Jaken-sama", e sim de "Sapo idiota, coisa irritante, etc". Ele estranhava Rin, pensando se aquilo era normal. Não sabia muito sobre os humanos.. achava que era normal, talvez. Mas que era estranho, era. Não sentia medo dela, jamais, e ela nunca perdera o respeito para com ele. Mas Jaken deveria sentir e ter mais cautela, vendo até onde ela conseguira jogá-lo.

Olhou discretamente para trás, para ter conhecimento da cena. Transe. Por um momento, sentiu-se hipnotizado quando olhou para Rin. A expressão de satisfação ao ver Jaken longe dela, ao invés da provável expressão de irritação de antes. Estava com uma sobrancelha erguida, olhando para Jaken, ao longe. Os cílios compridos, os olhos semi-serrados.. e o sorriso malandro nos lábrios. Uma expressão marota em seu rosto e corpo.. estava com uma mão na cintura, e a outra jogava o cabelo para trás, pois havia caído um pouco na frente. O kimono contornando o corpo dela, ainda jovem, mas já com formas mais acentuadas. E ligeiramente sensuais.

Por esse segundo, talvez dois, Sesshoumaru só conseguiu olhar para ela. Não quis saber de cena, de Jaken, nem de Rin. Só quis continuar olhando para a adolescente à sua frente. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela era Rin.. quando deu-se conta, já estava caminhando novamente, com os olhos olhando o horizonte. Estava pensando nas mudanças dela.. era só naqueles dias que ela mudava. Ficava irritada, às vezes sarcástica, marota. Marota, sim, já que ela não conhecia ainda a _malícia_. E faria de tudo para continuar assim. Rin era pura, intocável, e permaneceria assim. Ela era pura demais para o mundo do humanos, dos youkais, e de qualquer outra criatura. Mas mesmo assim, era curioso como ela se transformava de meiga, linda, graciosa e delicada, para marota, sátira, discretamente sensual.

Preferiu parar de pensar nisso. Já pensava demais nela, em como protegê-la de youkais que sentissem o cheiro do _cio_ dela, etc, etc, etc.. agora era tudo mais complicado. Estava pensando agora, em onde parariam para que ela pudesse descansar durante seu ciclo. Ficava indisposta com as cólicas.. e não mais irritada.. apenas frágil, calma e paciente.

oOo

Já era noite quando pararam. Sesshoumaru não quis sair para pensar dessa vez. Preferiu ficar sentado perto da fogueira, apenas aguardando Rin voltar de seu banho. Ela estava perto até, o lago não era longe. Dava até para sentir o perfume das loções que ela usava. Tinha notado que ela havia mudado o aroma de baunilha com cacau, para rosas e madeiras orientais. Usava o perfume de baunilha de dia, e a loção de rosas e madeiras no banho noturno. Antes usava baunilha de dia e de noite..

Ficou filosofando sobre o _porquê _dela mudar de um aroma doce, meigo e agradável, para um perfume mais atraente. Estava crescendo, mudando o ponto de vista infantil para um mais maduro, mas sempre delicada e graciosa como sempre fora. Ficou encarando o fogo arder, e refletir em seus olhos dourados. Sempre tão frios, indiferentes, intimidadores e ligeiramente sensuais.

oOo

-"Ai.. que água mais gostosa.." exclamava Rin ao sentir a água morna envolvendo seu corpo. Havia prendido o cabelo num coque frouxo, não iria lavar o cabelo naquele dia, estava frio demais e poderia ficar resfriada. E já tinha lavado no dia anterior, estava tão macio ainda..

Pegou a loção de rosas e madeiras orientais, despejou um pouco no colo, acima dos seios. Com as mãos, foi espalhando pelo corpo, sentindo o produto ir deixando a pele mais macia do que já era. Gostava dele, deixava a pele macia e bem hidratada. E com aquele perfume delicioso, que dava a impressão de uma nova sensação, que ela não sabia o nome, nem sabia explicar, apenas sentia. Distraidamente, banhando o corpo com a loção, olhou para baixo para ver a espuma que fazia. Viu os seios novamente, como há dois anos atrás. Não que não tenha os visto de novo, mas não com aquela atenção. Sem querer, simplesmente. Viu que estavam maiores, não tão grandes, nem tão pequenos. Combinavam com o seu corpo. Viu também que sua cintura estava um pouco mais fina, e como não tinha ombros largos, e sim delicados, dava-lhe uma linda forma, achava bonito pelo menos. O quadril já estava mais arredondado também, e as coxas e panturrilhas também estavam mais grossas. Lembrou-se de quando Sango elogiara suas pernas, que estavam bem definidas, pelo fato de andar o dia inteiro, durante anos. Agora estavam mais bonitas ainda, estava ficando com corpo de moça, não ainda de mulher. Estava mais alta, mais esbelta. Gostava de seu corpo. E Sesshoumaru sempre se preocupara com sua saúde, pedia para Jaken dar-lhe peixe, frutas, e coisas saudáveis. Aprendera a gostar de tudo aquilo que a maioria das crianças e adolescentes não gostavam. Era grata por isso, via como fazia bem.

-"Nossa, como é bom tomar um banho assim.. por mim passaria a noite na água quente." Disse saindo do lago, e indo se secar. Colocou o kimono de dormir, e esqueceu-se de arrumar direito. Ficou um pouco frouxo no colo, ao invés de estar apertado e cobrindo completamente o colo, e quase o pescoço. Não percebeu, e voltou para o 'acampamento' assim mesmo. De kimono um pouco frouxo, cabelo preso, e quente da água morna. E aquele perfume delicioso da sua loção..

Sesshoumaru sentiu o perfume de Rin, ela estava vindo. Um pouco tarde, era perigoso, mas deixara passar dessa vez, já que estava tão perto dali. Não moveu a cabeça para cima nem para o lado para poder vê-la, apenas os olhos a esperavam aparecer no meio das árvores, em direção à fogueira. No entanto, ela apareceu do nada, soltando os cabelos. Instintivamente e sem nenhuma intenção, ele seguiu o caminho que os fios fizeram, pousando sobre os seios dela. Viu que o kimono estava mal amarrado, ela nunca fizera isso, devia ter esquedido. Viu um pouco da pele dela, que parecia infinitamente convidativa. Ainda mais assim, aquecida pelo calor da água. Essas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça sem que ele tivesse conhecimento.. pois se tivesse, não as pensaria. Era sério, controlado, com postura. Jamais pensaria assim em Rin. Mas sem perceber, estivera olhando para ela como homem, e não como tutor..

-"Rin." Disse com sua voz grossa, calma, e estável de sempre. Dessa vez, com um tom de reprovação visível.

-"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" perguntou, olhando sorrindo feliz para ele, como sempre fazia. Gostava quando ele lhe dirigia a palavra.

-"Seu kimono está desarrumado. Não é assim que uma dama se comporta." Disse em tom de reprovação, completamente visível agora.

Rin olhou para baixo. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o _quanto_ seu kimono estava aberto. Dava pra ver bastante pele até.. sabia que era errado, como não vira!

-"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Onegai." Ela pediu desculpas, visivelmente envergonhada, e um pouco constrangida..

Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco constrangido também, por ver que não ficara à vontade com aquele comentário dele. Mas era preciso.. sentiu um pouco de pena em vê-la desapontada, por ter errado. Sabia que estava com vergonha dele agora. Achava isso tão nobre em Rin.. todo o seu resguardo, a preocupação em agradá-lo, sempre. Não gostava de bajuladores, mas Rin era diferente. Ela não fazia simplesmente para agradá-lo.. fazia de coração, e fazia para Jaken também. Às vezes também colhia flores para Jaken.

Ora, não deveria estar sentindo isso. Não deveria! Já era a terceira vez que prometia que não se sentiria envergonhado ou constrangido novamente. Era a terceira vez que sentia-se assim, e a terceira vez que prometia isso novamente. Rin estava mexendo com ele.. fazendo usa mente sair do controle às vezes. E estava se esforçando ao máximo para isso acabar logo. Por mais que tivesse consideração por ela, carinho por ela, não poderia deixar que uma humana, pudesse deixá-lo tão desconcertado.

Enquanto pensava, ouviu Rin se mexendo, tentando dormir. Olhou para ela, e viu que estava com frio.. novamente, como tempos atrás, ele faria o que sempre fez.

Levantou devagar e silenciosamente, caminhou até ela, ainda acordada, somente de olhos fechados, tremendo e abraçando o próprio corpo em busca de calor.

-"Rin."

-"Sesshoumaru-sama..?" abriu os olhos lentamente, e olhou para cima, para ver seu tutor olhando para ela, ajoelhado em uma perna.

-"Tome. Fique com ele até comprarmos cobertas." Disse tirando seu 'manto', e estendendo a ela.

-"Iie, está frio hoje, Sesshoumaru-sama.," ela agradeceu, um pouco envergonhada..

-"Não me importo." Ele disse, indiferente como sempre.

-"Mas eu me importo.." ela disse baixinho, querendo que ele ouvisse.

-"Aceite, Rin." Ele disse imperativo, tentando cessar aquele diálogo. Antes que cedesse, e deixasse ela dormir no colo dele, como naqueles dias de neve, em que o frio é impossível demais para ela, que é apenas humana. Não era o caso daquele dia, mas ainda assim estava bem frio..

-"H-Hai.. Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama.." ela aceitou, não querendo testar a paciência e cavalheirismo dele. Pegou o manto da mão dele, e aconchegou-se nele, agradecendo mais uma vez.

Enquanto ele se levantava e virava para ir sentar e dormir novamente, ela disse sorrindo levemente:

-"Boa noite, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Ele virou-se rapidamente para olhá-la, e somente assentiu com a cabeça. Sem sorrir nem nada, mas ela já conhecia aquela expressão há anos, sabia que era um 'sim, obrigada.' E fechou os olhos, esperando o sono vir.. e adormeceu.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se onde estava antes, encostado a uma árvore. Olhou para ela uma última vez, e inconscientemente, disse:

-"Boa noite também.. Rin." E fechou os olhos, descansando daquele dia de tantas emoções..

* * *

**Oie, minna-san **xD

**Td bem?**

**Nossa.. desculpa essa demora imensa.. **/

**Aconteceram muitas coisas.. mt coisa triste inclusive** ;/

**Mas jah passou, e estou escrevendo de novo **xD

**Espero q vcs ainda leiam neh **xDD** hehe**

**Mandem reviews **xD** anima e estimula mt **xDD

**E to com mt preguiça de continuar "Amor Inventado".. mas vou continuar neh. "Memories of Titanic" eu to escrevendo jah.. eh q cada cap tem q ter sempre no mínimo 15 paginas.. aih eh difícil **o.o** mas eu do conta..**

**E esse cap aki, mais curto**

**Duas paginas mais curto soh **xD

**Eh q eu keria dexah o sesshy dormindo **xD** ele não descansa nunca coitado **ii

**Bom.. eh isso aih **xD

**Passaram-se dois anos **OO

**Eh, de proposito! Pras coisas começarem a acontecer**

**Hauhua**

**Bom.. se eu for merecedora de reviews**

**Serão mt bem-vindos **x)**! sempre **xD

**Criticas tbm são bem-vindas, sempre **;)

**bom.. kissus pra vcs! **x) !

by

le :D

-**♥**-


	5. A primeira vez de Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence.

**Retrospectiva**

**-**

A primeira vez de Sesshoumaru..

-

"_Ai.. meus kimonos estão apertados novamente.. só estão folgados na cintura e nos ombros.. de resto, estão justo demais.. Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta de desalinho.. preciso pedir permissão e ir comprar novos.." _pensava uma menina de 15 anos agora, o corpo já formado e acentuado pelas sinuosas formas dela, que eram fruto de tanta caminhada, exercícios, e a mesma comida há anos.. peixes, frutas, coisas da floresta..

Rin voltava para o acampamento, depois de um demorado banho nas águas termais do Japão, que Sesshoumaru sempre encontrava para que ela pudesse banhar-se sem passar frio. Com os cabelos presos num coque frouxo, feito brevemente para que não molhasse, e a franja caindo inocentemente e sensualmente úmida na testa, contornando seu rosto delicado, porém capaz de fazer com que os seres masculinos a imaginassem com a pior das intenções. E ela nem imaginava.. imaginava menos ainda _quais_ seriam essas intenções, e imaginava menos, menos ainda que seu estimado tutor já a imaginara assim.. _inconscientemente.._

-"Voltei! Jaken-sama, não quero comer peixe hoje.. não estou com fome!" ela disse ao youkai verde e desengonçado, que preparava uma fogueira para a refeição ser cozida.

-"Maldição Rin.. eu já tinha pescado os peixes.. posso comer o seu então?" ele perguntou, tentando controlar seu 'stress' que já nasceu com ele.

-"Claro que pode Jaken-sama. Coma e faça bom proveito. Onde está o Sesshoumaru-sama?" perguntou olhando ao redor, não encontrando-o.

-"Saiu para andar.. tem feito muito isso ultimamente. Suspeito que tenha alguma coisa o perturbando.." Jaken respondeu sem mais nem menos, concentrado em assar seus peixes.

Rin agradeceu a informação e saiu atrás de seu companheiro, para pedir permissão, para poder ir arranjar kimonos novos.. os seus estavam indecentes, apesar de lindos, bem cuidados.. infelizmente estavam pequenos para o corpo de uma jovem mulher.

Conforme ia embrenhando-se na mata, sentia calafrios, que pareciam avisos de que alguma coisa ali estava errada. Algum cheiro, alguma sensação, alguma coisa ali a perturbava. Estava uma noite ligeiramente gelada, fazendo-a sentir frio no pescoço, no rosto e nas mãos, partes que não eram protegidas pelo kimono. Ouviu um barulho. Um som discreto, mas para ela que vivera na floresta, sabia que aquilo era som de bicho. Olhou para trás, tentando acreditar que deveria ser apenas uma raposa, um filhote de lobo, qualquer animal que estivesse apenas passando por ali. Ouviu de novo, mais perto dela e mais alto. Ouvia agora uma respiração alta e ofegante, assustada, tentou olhar envolta à procura do que seria, tentou gritar por precaução, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, sentiu uma mão forte, pressionando-a, impedindo que ela pudesse fazer qualquer som. Sentia-se prensada a um corpo masculino, forte, quente e grande, muito maior do que ela. Sentia alguma coisa enrijecida atrás de si, embaixo. Sentia a respiração ofegante e malandra daquele ser, sentia o cheiro desagradável dele invadir suas narinas, sentia uma das mãos daquele ser odioso percorrer-lhe o corpo evidente naquele kimono apertado. Já estava completamente nervosa, com uma ligeira tontura, um medo, uma dúvida, uma vontade louca de gritar por Sesshoumaru, por Jaken, por socorro, por ajuda. Arregalou os olhos, e lacrimejou quando ouviu a frase nojenta proferida daquele nojento..

-"Isso não é hora de uma menina tão desejosa andar sozinha por aí.. existem seres ruins esperando por uma vítima fácil como você.. deixe-me cuidar de você.. cuidarei direito desse seu corpo novo.. há tempos não me divirto como irei me divertir hoje.." o youkai dizia palavras doentias, enquanto apertava um seio dela com fúria, de maneira também doentia. Rin não entendeu o sentido de _'se divertir' _que ele disse.. mas estava apavorada, sentia nojo ao ver seu corpo ser acariciado sem dó nem pudor por aquele que lhe causava repugnância. Despencaram lágrimas de seus olhos quando sentiu que ele puxou seu obi, abrindo o kimono com violência. Queria morrer. Não sabia o que ele faria, mas estava passando mal de tanto medo, tanta violência, tanto nervoso por Sesshoumaru estar longe e Jaken também.

As pernas moles bambeavam, todo o seu treino de artes marciais parecia ter sido apagado na memória, não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia pensar, sentia o corpo seminu gelar, o único calor que sentia era o arder dos olhos e o rolar das lágrimas, e agora, a língua ávida e a saliva quente do agressor em seu pescoço. Desatou-se a chorar.. lamuriava-se, se perguntava onde seu protetor estaria..

O pouco que ele a soltou, não sabe de onde, tentou correr. Não chegou a dar um passo, o youkai a puxou pelo braço e desferiu um forte tapa em seu rosto frágil.

-"Vagabunda! Vadia! Não tente fugir de mim que eu arranco seus seios com mordidas!" Gritou furioso o youkai, que a jogara sem cerimônia no chão, pisando nela com o pé, para impedi-la de fugir. Com o kimono aberto e estendido para os lados, o corpo dela estava completamente nu para quem a visse de cima. Quando tentou se levantar para fugir novamente, sentiu o homem puxar seu cabelo com força, e a face arder novamente. Ele estava batendo nela, covardemente, e agora se deitava com força sobre ela. Tentava segurar as mãos nervosas de sua vítima, que agora gritava, gritava com toda a força, gritava com os pulmões doendo, gritava para extravasar todo aquele medo, gritava por socorro, gritava por Sesshoumaru. Se debatia violentamente embaixo daquele corpo tão maior e mais pesado que o seu, sentiu uma tontura forte, enjôo pelos golpes, e estremeceu com todos os sentimentos ruins que existiam, ao ver o membro rijo que o youkai despia. Não sabia, não imaginava, nunca vira. Mas não se sentia bem, queria vomitar, queria gritar, gritar e gritar..

oOo

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por gritos. Gritos estridentes, que urravam para a floresta toda, gritos de desespero. Percebeu que era Rin. Sem tempo para pensar, disparou na direção daqueles gritos, ajudado pelo olfato, perseguiu o cheiro dela. O perfume dela, estava misturado com outro, um odor fétido, nojento, cheirando a sexo, a suor, cheirando a covardia. E que logo cheiraria a morte. Sua mente imaginava coisas inconscientemente, coisas que o deixavam furioso, ardendo em raiva, juntando os fatos e detalhes, sabia o que estava acontecendo. Rin estava sendo.. violentada. O sangue subiu-lhe à cabeça, a expressão impassível agora estavam com feições de raiva, de ódio, os olhos enigmáticos agora davam espaço a olhos carregados de vontade de matar aquele maldito. Não parava de correr, estava se aproximando, estava se aproximando, estava chegando perto, não pensava em outra coisa a não ser em matar aquele que estivesse fazendo mal a uma menina inocente. À _sua_ menina inocente.

Por entre folhagens que estavam na frente, conseguiu ver complicadamente o corpo de Rin, preso e debatendo-se com o pouco de força que lhe restava, chorando, desesperado, vermelho e com hematomas. Correu mais, e finalmente estava perto deles. Não acreditou quando viu. A expressão deu lugar a traços de espanto, fúria. Por um segundo, tudo dentro dele estancou. Tudo.

Nesse mesmo segundo, o outro youkai ali presente disse para o que acabara de chegar:

-"Vá procurar a sua, se manda daqui infeliz." E voltou a beijar e a lamber a pele sedosa de Rin, agora machucada e avermelhada. Antes de desmaiar de tanto ser espancada, viu rapidamente e embaçada, a silhueta e seu salvador ali.

_"Sabia que ele não me deixaria para trás.." _e desmaiou. Sesshoumaru fervia. Esse segundo pareceu durar tanto, mas assim que acabou, Sesshoumaru assumiu sua verdadeira forma. Um cão gigante, branco como a neve, imponente e raivoso apareceu no local. O primeiro youkai olhou com raiva para Rin, xingando-a por ter desmaiado, não se importando com o poderoso e furioso youkai muito mais forte à sua frente.

Sesshoumaru não esperou nem mais um segundo. Agarrou o maldito pela boca, mastigou-o mil vezes, ouvindo os gritos de espanto, dor e horror do infeliz entre uma mordida e outra. A saliva ácida corroía a pele seca do youkai. Os ossos estavam todos quebrados, ele estava todo desfigurado, mas ainda vivo. Youkais não morrem facilmente, mesmo um inferior daquele jeito. Descontando toda a sua raiva a cada dentada, quando sentiu que faltava alguns poucos suspiros para a morte aliviar o extremo sofrimento daquele odioso, cuspiu-o num monte de saliva, e o abandonou para morrer pelo ácido de sua saliva canina.

Sem demoras, voltou à sua forma humana e correu até Rin. Pela primeira vez na vida, uma expressão de imensa amargura, mágoa, tristeza e desespero. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, tirou a parte de cima de seu kimono, e vestiu nela. Passou seu "manto" envolta dela, na esperança de aquecê-la primeiro. Enquanto fazia isso, via com tristeza e rancor as marcas de violência que ela havia sofrido. Não se perdoaria nunca.. nunca. Viveria com aquela lembrança para sempre. Rin era tão pura.. ainda era, mas aprendera do pior jeito coisas que não deveria saber tão cedo.. pelo que parecia, ele chegara um pouco antes do momento em que o maldito iria destruí-la e rasgá-la por dentro. Tomara que realmente o fosse, não suportaria mais ainda saber que Rin havia perdido a única coisa que só ela poderia determinar. Assim que terminou de vesti-la, tomou-a em seus braços, e a levou direto para as águas termais. Rin precisava de calor, precisava de uma limpeza, tratamento das feridas, precisava de um banho.. um banho que era inadiável, um banho que ele teria que dar. Mesmo que isso violasse as regras de cavalheirismo e decência que sempre tivera para com ela, agora era um caso extremo, se os ferimentos não fossem lavados, poderiam infeccionar e sabe-se lá mais o quê.

Não pensava em desrespeitá-la, não pensava em nada mais do que cuidar logo dela. Sem delongas, tirou com cuidado o 'manto' e o seu kimono do corpo dela. Rin respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, devido aos gritos tremendos e choros desesperados. O rosto tão delicado, agora com pequenos cortes, de onde escorriam filetes de sangue. Também escorria um filete de sangue do canto de sua boca. Marcas vermelhas por todo o colo, inclusive no pescoço. Marcas de mordidas fortes nos seios..

Sentia um misto terrível de raiva.. ódio.. tristeza.. pena.. rancor.. amargura.. todas as sensações ruins.. como permitiu que aquilo acontecesse..? Sempre protegera a menina Rin de todas as maldades do mundo, inclusive na hora em que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos gritos dela, estava pensando em como estivera cansado e preocupado nos últimos anos, triplicando a atenção e cuidados com ela, caçando youkais que sentiam o cheiro de cio nela, que a desejavam de longe, e ele se irava com a simples possibilidade de um desses seres inferiores se aproximarem dela para sequer lhe dirigir a palavra. Rin era pura, decente, e assim se manteria. Mas todo o seu esforço foi em vão.. vendo-a daquele jeito deprimente, segurou as lágrimas que vinham pela _primeira vez_, a brotar em seus olhos. Não chorou. Devia concentrar-se em tirar aquele odor fétido e odiento do corpo frágil, deveria limpar aqueles filetes de sangue que teimavam derramar-se sobre ela, tinha de cuidar dela.. a pior parte, seria o trauma que ela teria.. ainda mais ela, que nem tinha idéia do que o maldito iria fazer se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo..

Arrependeu-se de não tê-la marcado. Achava que ainda era cedo, ou que não era necessário, já que sempre estaria ao seu alcance de proteção. Mero engano..

Com extremo cuidado e delicadeza, ia tirando o kimono dela, deixando que o corpo desmaiado fosse relaxado nas águas mornas. Sabia que água morna era terapia para os humanos, relaxava os músculos, levava embora qualquer tipo de desconforto físico, e às vezes até emocional. Cada vez que ele a tocava, seus olhos ardiam e ardiam, e ele não poderia chorar, pessoas como ele não choravam.

Não estava muito à vontade com aquela situação, jamais encostara nela daquela maneira.. mas tinha que ser ali, agora, não daria tempo de levá-la a um vilarejo nem nada. E não queria que ela passasse por mais humilhação, pelas mãos de mais pessoas. Ainda mais humanos. Ela era a única dessa raça, que não causava ódio e desprezo nele. A única.

Sentia-se mais fraco e mais desgraçado cada vez que olhava para a expressão de cansaço e desespero com que ela desmaiara. Como ele, um lorde, um youkai dos mais fortes, foi deixar isso acontecer? Ele nunca errara em sua vida centenária. Por que seu primeiro erro tinha de ser justo o mais cruel..? O pior que poderia ter acontecido? Fizeram mal à única pessoa que ele gostava de ter perto de si, a única pessoa que o acompanhara e o aceitara do jeito que ele era, com todos os seus defeitos. Jaken também o suportava, mas era diferente. Não era alguém que precisava de proteção..

Quando terminou de banhá-la, carregou-a no colo para fora da água, enxugando-a com delicadeza e calma, apesar do frio. Ele tremia, estava molhado, mas a prioridade era e sempre foi, Rin. Enxugava-a com cuidado, para que o tecido não ferisse ainda mais os arranhões covardes que havia recebido. Vestiu-a com dois kimonos, para que seu corpo ficasse bem protegido. O kimono debaixo era dela, e o outro era.. dele..

Um kimono maior, mais confortável, e que ela ficaria emocionada e feliz se soubesse que estava usando. Sesshoumaru a pegava com calma, devagar.. estava ligeiramente mais pesada, pois estava desmaiada. A respiração estava calma.. não mais ofegante de desespero como antes..

Assim que terminou de arrumar o obi dela, viu que ela fez uma expressão assustada, abriu a boca como se fosse gritar, os olhos ainda fechados, se fecharam com mais força, e ela gritou, sentindo as mãos de Sesshoumaru em si, e pensando que eram de seu algoz. Tudo inconscientemente, ela não acordava, mas parecia que ainda estava vivenciando aquilo, depois de horas de calma, em que estivera sendo cuidada por Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru assustou-se, e ela começou a se debater desesperada, pedindo socorro, pedindo ajuda. Ele não soube o que fazer por um momento.

-"Me solte!! Seu monstro!! Tire a mão de mim!!" Rin gritava e tentava tirar as mãos de Sesshoumaru de seu rosto, que ele só estava tentando acalmá-la, igualmente nervoso por vê-la naquele estado.

Num instinto, um impulso de protegê-la mais, mais forte que ele, a puxou com força para seu colo. Estava sentado, e a colocou em seu colo, a abraçou forte, uma mão apertava a cabeça de Rin em seu peito, e a outra a prendia fortemente ao seu corpo. Como se a vida dela dependesse disso, como se alguém estivesse ali, pronto a atacar.

-"Calma Rin.. eu estou aqui.. você vai ficar bem Rin.." ele dizia com carinho, a voz chorosa.. nem percebeu que disse palavras tão doces, tampouco que ele chorava.. chorava feito uma criança triste.. uma criança que perdeu tudo, perdeu todo o amor, perdeu toda a segurança que tinha.. chorava abraçado a ela, como se ela fosse tudo que lhe restava. E era. Apoiou sua cabeça na dela, e ouvia com rancor, uma tristeza sem igual, o choro triste dela, ainda pensando que estava sendo violentada. Ele deixou todas as etnias, todas as características, todas as coisas que faziam dele um youkai. Entregou-se à emoção do momento, não importando se ele era filho de um Taiyoukai. Desistiu de tentar ser forte, fora forte a vida inteira, e agora, uma reles humana de 15 anos, fazia com que ele chorasse.. não era certo.. não tinha razão.. não havia motivo.. mas desde quando há razão nas coisas do coração?

Não a amava do jeito que um homem ama uma mulher. Mas sentia uma grande afeição e carinho por ela.. necessidade de protegê-la das maldades do mundo..

Ficava se torturando, se lamentando por ter sido um péssimo tutor. Chorava mais que ela agora, pedia perdão mil vezes, dizia que aquilo nunca mais iria acontecer, que ela nunca mais sofreria, que ele nunca mais a deixaria sozinha novamente. Logo ela, que era a criatura mais pura, mais bela e graciosa, tinha que ter sofrido tanto? Ele esqueceu-se de sua verdadeira origem, esqueceu de sua neutralidade que o acompanhou toda a vida, esqueceu-se de manter-se indiferente..

Quem o conhecesse e visse a cena, choraria junto. Todos os anos em que ele não moveu o rosto em expressão nenhuma, se compensaram naquele momento. A expressão, os olhos derramando-se, brilhando..

E repetia o nome dela.. Rin.. Riiin..

Continuou chorando, nem percebendo que ela se ajeitara em seu colo, como se soubesse que estava sendo abraçada. Encolheu-se no colo dele, escondeu-se em seu peito, e dormiu. Agora uma expressão calma, com as bochechas vermelhas e úmidas das lágrimas de momentos antes. Sesshoumaru estava fora de si.. pela primeira vez na vida, sentia _emoção_. A pior delas, mas ainda sim, emoção.. estava _sentindo_. Desejou como nunca, não ter que sentir aquilo. Agradeceu por nunca ter sentido aquilo, mas praguejou horas e horas por ter que sentir aquilo.. ainda mais pela única pessoa que nunca o abandonara, apesar de toda sua arrogância, todo seu poder, toda sua autoridade..

Olhou para o céu. Ajoelhado no chão, com Rin nos braços. Derramando-se em lágrimas, gritou aos deuses.

-"O **QUÊ** EU FIZ PARA ISSO ACONTECER?? O QUÊ **ELA** FEZ PARA MERECER ISSO?!" ele gritou, gritava e cobrava uma explicação dos deuses que ele nunca acreditara que existissem. Agora acreditava menos ainda. Se deuses são justos, e recompensam pessoas boas, então quem fez o julgamento de Rin?

Enquanto gritava revoltado, sentiu os braços de Rin contornando sua cintura. Olhou perplexo para baixo, e não sabia como, ela ainda estava dormindo. Talvez estivesse desmaiada.. mas o abraçou, talvez no instinto de pedir proteção. Ele parou de gritar.. esforçou-se ao máximo para não soluçar mais, para não acordar a menina que agora, somente agora, descansava um pouco. Sem que percebesse, fez um carinho no cabelo dela.. as lágrimas agora rolavam silenciosas, quentes e sofredoras. Resolveu entregar-se à derrota, abraçando-a forte, e encostando seu queixo no ombro dela. Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir agarrado a ela. Dormiriam assim todas as noites agora, não necessariamente ela em seu colo, mas bem mais próxima. Não era exagero, nada mais agora era exagero de proteção. Todo cuidado era pouco.

E assim terminava o pior dia de sua vida centenária. Ele, rendido aos piores sentimentos, e ela, sofrera o pior que uma mulher pode sofrer. Parecia um castigo.. um castigo a ele, que sempre menosprezara criaturas fisicamente inferiores. Mas não era Rin que deveria pagar por esses pecados..

Agora ele mudara. Não sabia se para pior ou melhor. Mas agora, mais do que nunca, sua vida correria em torno dela.

Ouvindo a respiração mais calma dela, aquietou-se. Apertou-a mais em seus braços, e assim adormeceu. Junto a ela, que precisava de calor, e proteção.

_-"Nunca mais você vai sofrer Rin.. é uma promessa.." _ele disse de olhos fechados, enquanto beijou de leve o topo da cabeça dela. Aquela não era uma atitude dele. Beijar carinhosamente alguém? No momento, ele não sabia por quê, pareceu propício.

Enquanto a Lua chorava névoas pela tragédia, os dois dormiam cansados e abraçados. Só os deuses saberiam como Rin acordaria..

**Minna-san!**

**Td bem x)?**

**Nossa q demora neh.. isso pq não atualizei as outras..**

**Aconteceram muitas coisas**

**Uma em especial, tirou minha vontade de escrever por umas semanas **

**A vontade de escrever, e a vontade de viver**

**Mas jah estah passando.. como tudo na vida **

**Se bem q o coração nunca esquece neh x)**

**Assim com o Sesshy nunca vai esquecer a Rin!**

**Nem ela dele.. **

**Como eu amo esses dois ii!!!**

**Keria um sesshy pra mim também.. **

**Nhah TT**

**Então.. podem me xingar agora.. tbm morri de pena da Rin**

**Mas isso era necessario pra historia.. vai valer a pena no final!**

**Tem muito chão ainda :X!**

**E serviu pra sensibilizar o coração (?) de pedra q esse teimoso tem ¬¬**

**Talvez eu tenha exagerado e viajado na reação extrema dele**

**Mas sei lah.. acho q se isso acontecesse com a Rin.. ele ia ficar louco **

**Bom.. se eu for merecedora de reviews**

**Me mandem? Por favor xD**

**Me desculpem pela demora, e por qualquer coisa a mais!**

**Bjos:D **

**By le**


End file.
